To develop a programming language and system to assist statisticians and researchers to create easy-to-use user interfaces (Uls) for a new statistical computation engines. The results are expected to reduce the cost of adding Uls by 60%, reduce training time to learn RapidStat by 80% over conventional languages and apply 35% of good UI style rules automatically to Uls created with RapidStat.